The Last Tale of John-117
by Kamil the Awesome
Summary: Year 2560. The UNSC, watching over the Avatar's world, sends a guardian to make sure the Fire Lord is defeated. However, events are now set in motion that will change everything.
1. Infinity - Arrival

A/N: I hate inspiration right now. Should be working on other things. Writing things, but I really want to write this. Meh, whatever.

Disclaimer: look on muh profile.

The Last Tale of John-117

Infinity/Arrival

_Year 2560. Month 11. Day 27. _

_Ship: UNSC Infinity. _

_Stationed in high orbit over human planet. _

_Local inhabitants unaware of UNSC presence. Exceptions: leaders of the Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, and Northern Water Tribe. Connection with Northern Water Tribe lost three months ago. _

_Local year: 99 ASC. _

"That's the entire report, Chief." John didn't look at Chakas. He still missed Cortana, yet he had to remind himself that she had been lost in battle against the Didact. Halsey had decided to get him a new AI, one they named after a Forerunner-era human.

"Can you get me any ground reports?" he asked.

"I wish I could, Chief," Chakas said. "It's doubtful that they're keeping digital records of what happens on the surface. It's not like they sent down the best diplomats ONI has." The AI appeared on a pedestal to John's left. "They're doing a terrific job of keeping me out. You should've gotten Cortana's tricks thrown into my neural net. They would let me scour the entire UNSC BattleNet."

"Prepare to be yanked. I'm going to talk with Captain Lasky." Chakas nodded before disappearing. John pulled a data chip out of the computer and inserted it into his helmet.

"Nice to be back," Chakas commented. Chief said nothing as he left the room. A SPARTAN-IV had been stationed outside his room.

"I'm heading to the Command Deck, Lieutenant," the Master Chief said. He nodded and John continued down the corridor, heading to the closest elevator. The Command Deck was at the ship's top, overlooking the city length craft. It only took ten minutes to get there, having to travel up thirty decks and walk twenty meters to and from the elevator.

"Welcome to Sigma Ophelius IV. I bet you've been wondering why you're being deployed onto this planet, Chief," Lasky said upon John's arrival. "It turns out that this planet has been embroiled in a civil war for almost a century. This morning it was confirmed that the Avatar, a person of tremendous magical ability, has returned."

"Magic? Did I hear you correctly sir?" Lasky nodded, looking at the Chief.

"A number of the locals can manipulate different elements. Four in fact, although airbending is considered dead. The most prevalent forms are firebending and earthbending." He paused, looking out at the planet. "Bending is what they call their, magic. Think of it like telekinesis." John remained quiet, so Lasky continued. "It is the position of the UNSC to back the Avatar in his mission to defeat the Fire Lord Ozai."

"How do I fit in, Captain?"

"We're sending you down to aid the Avatar in his mission. Directly. The Fire Nation is similar to the Covenant, burning whatever they can to defeat the enemy." John turned away. He still remembered the glassed Reach he had returned to after the first Halo.

"When do I leave?"

"Once the sky bison we're tracking stops, we'll send you down in a HEV, Chief. Your first goal is to join with the Avatar's group. Spies within the Fire Navy have confirmed he's traveling with two Water Tribe members."

"Sky bison?"

Lasky shook his head. "They have the strangest animals down there. The report says it's a white bison with a platypus tail. It also flies. Our scientists were able to petition for a secondary mission: study and analyze local planet life and geography. There's also hopes you can get us good information on bending."

"That's fine, Captain. What does the Avatar look like?" John asked. "Can't ask every single person I see if they're this person."

"Reports say he's a twelve year old boy with no hair, orange clothes, and Air Nomad tattoos. They're blue, with arrows on his hands and head. His companions are older, the female by one year and the male by two. Their clothes are blue, and probably heavier than they should be."

"I'll get going, Captain," John said. "I'm sure Chakas can get me to the HEV." As Chief left, a technician handed a small pad to him.

"This is what we did to your armor on the way here," he said. John nodded, looking at it as he turned into the corridor. He read through the list, but only one caught his eye. _Forerunner Armor Augmentation, Class III. Armor collapsing system based off of tech puled from Promethean corpses on Requiem and their weaponry_.

"Chakas, access the Forerunner augmentation done to my armor." John watched as his helmet pulled pack, the visor separating from the lower section. He felt it retract in between the boosters on his back. The armor then glowed, turned into flakes, and formed cotton clothing. A five-foot version of Chakas appeared, looking like a person and not like an AI.

"This is going to be very useful, Chief. It's nice to see that they even have localized clothes for you," Chakas said, looking at John's armor-less body.

"Return the armor," John said. The clothing glowed and turned into flakes that reformed his MJOLRIN Powered Assault Armor. "And when you say localized, what do you mean?"

"Your clothing beneath the armor is fashioned off of ancient Asian cultures, many that share characteristics with the people of Ophelius IV. It was also blue, which matches that of both the Avatar's companions, and of Kyoshi Island."

"So they're on Kyoshi Island. How long will they be there?"

"Unknown. Oh, we're at the HEV site." John stopped at the elevator he was about to pass. It was a transit elevator used for moving heavy objects, such as the Mantis, or HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark IX Armor Defense System."

"They're using this to send me down?"

"Guess so," Chakas said as he opened the door from Chief's helmet. "Ready?" John walked up to the HEV and looked inside, spotting a MA5D assault rifle and a M6H pistol.

"Yes I am," John said, climbing into the pod. He closed the hatch and buckled in. Lasky's face appeared on a screen.

"We're in position to drop you, Chief. Chakas will be able to translate the local writing. Their speech happens to be English, which is good news. You'll be able to use the armor augmentation we gave you, which will prolong the period in which the Fire Nation doesn't know we're providing support to their enemy."

"I hope you know what you're doing, Lasky," John said. "I'll contact you if anything major occurs." He leaned back. "Drop me."

Lasky disappeared from the monitor and the HEV trudged down, falling in sudden bursts. This continued for twenty decks before the guides broke off, dropping the pod into a free fall through the other 875 decks of the Infinity. John listened to the wind grow louder until the pod broke through the underbelly shield, entering space. The engine turned on, reaching the entry projection for Kyoshi Island. The exterior lit up, piercing the atmosphere. It rocked until the flames went out.

Chief looked out to see a giant stretch of blue with a haphazard coastline. He couldn't spot the island far below. It was when the HEV splashed through the first cloud layer that a parachute was deployed. The pod slowed down and released the fabric when the final cloud layer was passed.

From there it was a straight fall onto the island. The pod smashed through the mountainside. John grabbed the assault rifle as he kicked the HEV open. Nothing. He holstered the pistol, climbing out. Snow crunched under his boots and he looked at the bare trees.

"Chakas, find the biggest village and set a waypoint," John said, walking away from the HEV. "That's where we'll find the Avatar."

"Done Chief. It's only a kilometer downhill, near the beach." Master Chief just nodded as he started for the village.

* * *

Sokka was watching something fall from the sky as he helped Aang to his feet. Katara noticed his gaze and looked in the same direction.

"What is that?" she asked. It released a large cloud when it hit the mountain.

"Let's go find out!" Aang said, taking off. Sokka yelled at him to stop, but he was ignored. Katara and her brother ran after the Avatar, catching him in the woods.

"We need to hit the road, Aang," Sokka said. "We don't have the time for this." With impeccable timing, a group of men descended upon them, all dressed in green kimonos. They nabbed them before they could fight back, tying them up. "Or maybe we'll stay."

Their leader looked down at them. "Take them to the village. We have a mountain to check."

A/N: what a great first draft. I would use a beta…if I had one! (And wasn't so lazy and actually found one)


	2. Kyoshi Warriors

A/N: Thanks to wallsofmine for the review. It's people like you that drive me to pump chapters out faster than I usually would.

Disclaimer: you saw the one in the last chapter, right? Exactly.

Kyoshi Warriors

Kyoshi Island was covered in a light layer of snow. It was deep enough that footprints could be left behind, but the wind was so gentle that their edges were smoothed out. John didn't notice the wind, insulated inside his armor. The few leaves poking up from the snow were still. Best of all, the waypoint was only 400 meters away.

Chakas had remained quiet until John's motion tracker picked up five bogeys moving to circle him. "I would suggest turning on Promethean Vision, Chief," the AI said. "That should give you the tactical advantage. It's not like you need help with an advantage in battle."

"I have a different idea," John said. "You mentioned my clothes would match that of a villager. It's likely they're just guards." Chakas said nothing as he pulled back Chief's armor, the Forerunner tech making it glow. He was left in blue villager clothes with dirty white wrappings on his hands.

John kept moving, listening as the guards came closer. The branches swayed with their movements; there was no wind to push them around. He kept moving towards the village, remembering about where the waypoint had been on the HUD. Chakas was still talking to him, using a direct connection into his spinal cord from the Forerunner data pack attached to his lower back.

"They have you surrounded, Chief. The closest one is five meters away. It's likely he can see you." John looked up and spotted a man in a green dress with brown padding. His hair was shoulder length with a headband. And then there was the face paint. It was white with red between the eyebrows and the eyes.

"What are you doing on Kyoshi Island?" John raised an eyebrow, realizing that he was speaking with a girl.

"I'm just traveling between villages," he said. She appeared to believe him so far. "I was surprised when that thing fell from the sky and made sure not to go near it. Could be some sort of Fire Nation weapon." Her expression soured and John thought that he had said the wrong thing.

"We'll send someone to check it out, but until then we'll just escort you to our village. We have prisoners from the coast we need to interrogate."

_They're probably the Avatar and his friends_, Chakas suggested. John listened to the AI as he nodded to the guard. She smiled and turned, facing the village he had been heading to. "Oh, what village are you from? We just need to check, with all of the unusual incidents today."

John paused, knowing they had got him into a trap. Light footsteps came from behind; they were going to take him in. The best maneuver he was thinking of would be letting them attack from behind and ducking at the final moment, letting them soar into their leader. He couldn't blow his cover yet, thus he'd have to out run the other two and hide. Chakas was already criticizing him for considering running from girls, but Chief couldn't let them find out he was UNSC. _Assuming they know about us, that is_.

John looked back when he felt a hand grab his shoulder. One of the guards had moved faster than he had expected. _Of course. They were trying to distract me from her approach. Chakas, you should work on implementing the motion tracker for usage outside of the helmet_. The AI didn't reply.

"You're going to come with us," their leader said, "or you'll find out why the Kyoshi Warriors have kept the Fire Nation away for the past century." John smirked. He could take them down with ease. Even though dates said he was 49 years old, retirement age from his line of work, he was still in his prime.

"So are you going to try and capture me or can I leave?" he asked. Their leader glared at him, unimpressed with his comment. The girl touching John reached down for his wrists. Once her eyes were pulled away from his shoulder, he popped her in the face with his triceps, knocking her over.

Their leader lunged at John. She flicked open her fan and he took a small step back, unsure of her reach. He heard the other three move in, keeping back so he can't use them against each other. The fan sliced through his clothes, bringing up a small trace of blood. John stared down at the liquid, surprised. He hadn't seen his blood since before the war. _Back when we fought the Insurrectionists_.

He cringed when something hard hit the back of his head. John fell to his knees and saw a folded fan to the side. He began laughing, not believing that he was having troubles with a group of five girls. He watched as two feet appeared, one that looked ready to kick in his face.

"Are you going to surrender now, or keep fighting?"

"Describe those you grabbed on the beach."

"Why?"

"Do it."

Their leader sighed. "There was one boy dressed as an Air Nomad. He was with a girl and a boy, both who look like they're Southern Water Tribe." _They have the Avatar. They'll hunt me if I run. But if I go with them, then I'll be one step closer_.

"Fine," John said. It his mission to protect the Avatar and guarantee his victory, then he'd take this minor disgrace. He remained still as they tied him up and threw a blindfold on.

_Tell Lasky that I'm on my way to meet the Avatar, Chakas_.

* * *

The Avatar and his friends were conscious when John was tied next to them. They were blindfolded and talking amongst themselves, nervous.

"You four have some explaining to do," the elder said.

"And if you don't answer all our questions, we're throwing you to unagi," the guard leader said.

"Show yourselves, cowards!" the water tribe boy said. The blindfolds were ripped away from all four of them. The water tribe girl noticed John first. "Who are you? Where are the men who ambushed us?"

"They did the ambushing," John said. The water tribe boy looked over at him, confused.

"Where did you come from?" he asked.

"A metal pod that fell from the sky."

"That was you who crashed into the mountain?" the Avatar said. John nodded. "Why did you come here?"

"Quiet!" the elder said. "I'm starting to believe that you're all Fire Nation spies!" The water tribe boy began laughing, his head not about to lean back.

"That's a good one. We're with the Avatar," he said, pointing at the water tribe girl and himself. I don't know about Mr. Fall From the Sky here."

The elder turned to the Avatar. "Is it true? You're the Avatar?" He nodded.

"I don't believe him," the warrior leader said. John knew they were only guards in a symbolic sense. "The Avatar was an airbender that disappeared 100 years ago."

"That's me," the Avatar said. He squatted a tad before flying up above the person upon the pillar they were tied to. He used the statue's fan to slice his binds and floated to the ground, the gathered crowd in awe.

"You are the Avatar," the elder said. The warriors untied his companions, leaving John alone. The elder turned to him, letting the Avatar entertain the crowd. "And what about you? You've already admitted that you came down from the sky. How can I be certain that you aren't Fire Nation?"

John turned to his shoulder. "Chakas, armor." The AI complained, but Chief told him to go through with it anyways. The elder appeared unsure of him, likely thinking he was crazy. The Forerunner component on his back became warm as his Mark VII MJOLRIN Powered Assault Armor formed around his body.

"Believe me now?" John asked, fully suited. The elder nodded, taking a step back. The Master Chief broke his binds and walked over to the Avatar and his friends.

"Cool armor you have there!" the Avatar said.

"Thanks," John said. "I'm here to help you. The people I represent have decided that they want you to be victorious over the Fire Lord." The Avatar nodded.

"Well, my name is Aang, this is Katara and Sokka." John looked over Katara and Sokka. The HUD scanned them.

"You're a waterbender," John said to Katara. She nodded, shocked that the stranger had guessed. He turned to Sokka. "And you're a warrior. Or at least, you consider yourself to be one. Oh, and nice boomerang." The young warrior smiled wide.

"Who are you?" Katara asked. "It appears you know so much about us, so tell us." John looked around.

"I'll tell you somewhere private. However, I need to speak with those warriors." He glanced at Sokka. "The girls that ambushed you." Aang and Katara pulled an angry Sokka away, heading towards the elder. John walked up to the warrior leader.

"Why didn't you show us the armor?" she asked.

"The UNSC has people spread across your world. Hiding my armor is a way to protect them. Especially now that we're backing the Avatar through me."

Suki glared at him, suspicious. "And why would it matter what you do?"

"I'm an elite soldier. So much time, energy, and money was put into making me who I am today. I fight that battles others can. Because I can fight them."

"You're like us, aren't you?"

John nodded. "What is your name?"

"It's Suki. As you already know, I'm the leader of this group. We're the Kyoshi Warriors and we've protected this island since Kyoshi passed away, almost 400 years ago."

"Long period of time for a single group to protect and island. However, I came to talk with you about doing some training. I'm not sure when I'll be able to get supplies from my people and with the technology down here, it would be best if I learned how to use local weapons."

Suki glanced at her warriors. "We could train you to use a sword, but we have a rather strict tradition of only training the girls of this island."

"I understand." John looked around for the Avatar. "I should get back to them. There's some things I need to tell them. And to prepare for." Suki bowed to him and he returned it before walking away. A women around half his age pointed him to the elder's, Oyaji's, house, which overlooked the statue of Kyoshi, he assumed.

"You sure it's a good idea to tell them about the SPARTAN-II program, Chief?" Chakas asked as John opened the door to the house.

"Of course not. Maybe at a later point. I'll tell them what's in my file that isn't blackened."

A/N: Zuko finally arrives in the next chapter, along with Appa and Momo. Oh, and don't worry. Chief won't say _that_ much.


	3. The Fire Prince

A/N: Trying not to be a review whore, but sometimes you gotta do it when you venture into unknown territory. So yeah, a review would be nice. Hell, I'll take flames at this point. Also, thanks to edboy4926 and Trife for the reviews.

The Fire Prince

John had to wait for ten minutes before he could talk with Aang, Sokka, and Katara. During that time, he removed his helmet and weapons and placed them on a nearby table. He considered cleaning them, but he hadn't used them yet. It was doubtful that they had used the weapon before inserting it into the HEV he had used. As the elder was leaving, he stopped him.

"Could you tell the villagers to not tell anybody about me?" The elder nodded and walked out the door. John sighed, sure word of his involvement wouldn't get out. _Can't have the Fire Nation knowing about me_. He also needed to contact Infinity, but that could wait.

"Who are you?" Katara asked. John turned to face them. "Where are you from?"

"Almost all of that is classified. I'll tell you what I know isn't blackened."

"Blackened? What do you mean by that?" Sokka asked. Katara glared at him, but he ignored her.

"Blackened refers to the parts of my file that have been marked over so that only those of low clearances can't read them. It's really common with official documents that media groups get their hands on." They all looked confused. "Nevermind. What do you want to know?"

"I'm pretty sure I asked who you are and where you're from," Katara said, moving in front of her brother. Sokka stuck his tongue out at her.

"I'm Master Chief Petty Officer Sierra-117, but you can call me Master Chief. And I don't remember where I'm from, but Earth is the home planet of the UNSC and humanity." He looked away. "All I know is fighting for her. Protecting her. I fought in a war that lasted 27 years. I had a friend who's dead now that was at the beginning and the end."

"That's rough," Sokka said, "but the war here has been going on for longer. The Fire Nation burns down what they can't conquer."

"The Covenant did similar. They glassed entire planets, burning them until the ground was but glass. I saw one of those planets with my own eyes." His fists clenched. "That planet was Reach, where I had trained. Grown up."

"I understand," Aang said. "Everyone from the Southern Air Temple was killed by Fire Nation soldiers. At least they didn't burn the temple to the ground."

Sokka held up his hands. "As great as this heart to heart is, I'm curious as to how you won the war. At least, I assume you won the war, since you're not dead."

John picked up his helmet and stared at the visor. "Halo. It all deals with Halo." He looked up and saw their confused faces. "You don't want to know. The stories will keep you up at night for a week." He looked back down at the helmet. "I still don't sleep well. Not that I ever did."

"It couldn't be that bad," Sokka said. "I can't imagine anything that would frighten you. I mean, you're a big dude in a metal suit with some fancy weapons."

John glanced to the side, considering telling them. And then Chakas revealed himself. "You know Chief, I'm happy for the projector they threw into your helmet at the last minute." He turned around to face the others. "Sorry about the interruption. UNSC AI Chakas at your service," he said, bowing. Aang was the only one who bowed back.

"Foreign spirit, can you tell us what Chief won't?"

"Uh, I don't think I can. I wasn't there, so it wouldn't be the same as hearing it from the big guy. Anyways, I have sky messages for him, so excuse us. Please."

"Wait," John said as they walked away. "They can hear the message. I'm going to be traveling with them until the war ends."

"But Chief, they aren't authorized."

"I say they're authorized, Chakas. Play the message." The AI glared at John, unhappy about the order, but complied. Captain Lasky appeared in his place.

"We're leaving in the morning, Chief. The Admiral has called us back to deal with a Covenant fleet that's been pestering the Venus outpost. A frigate should be on its way, but it won't arrive until some time after the Winter Solstice. We'll send down some extra equipment to your LZ before we jump to slipspace." The image fizzled for a second. "Chief? I'm surprised you're responding."

"Why the LZ, sir? It's bound to be crawling with locals."

Lasky smiled. "Where else would I send it?"

"The captain has a point, Chief," Chakas said, popping up next to the captain. "Few of the villagers noticed you armor up, with the Avatar doing his little marble trick. Nice one, also. Even if the physics behind it are really simple." Aang smiled and Lasky turned to face him.

"So this is the Avatar. Seems young to be a savior," Lasky said. He turned to face John. "How old were you when Halsey _took_ you in?"

"Younger than him. Anything else I need to know, Captain?"

"No, Chief. Good luck and hopefully we'll see you at the end. Lasky out." The hologram disappeared and Chakas moved over.

"We aren't going to have any extra help, aren't we?" Aang asked.

"This war would end so much easier if your UNSC people just assassinated the Fire Lord," Sokka said. "Assuming that by doing so you'd force an end to the war."

"They can't do that," John said. "It would look bad on the UNSC for ending a war they aren't part of. They'd be seen by those fighting the Fire Lord as being a new enemy to fight while the Fire Nation would be angered by how they were thrown to the side of the war they started."

"Surprised you know about that," Sokka said, waving his hand while looking away from John. "What else do we get to hear about this 'Halo'?"

"So Chief, are you going to tell them about the Flood?" Chakas asked, smiling.

"The Flood doesn't sound like it could be that bad," Katara said. "I'm sure that suit of yours can handle water well." Sokka began laughing. "I'm being serious here!"

"Yeah, but look at it. It's all metal, which usually sinks. The Flood would knock him off of his feet and send him tumbling."

"The Flood is a parasite," John said. Sokka stopped laughing. "The Flood takes over the body of an infected host and kills them, turning them into a pure Flood form. We first met them on Halo. The first Halo. They wiped out both the marines I had come with and the Covenant that had followed us to the ring." He paused, taking a deep breath. "They plagued us on Delta Halo. On Earth, and on the Ark."

"Wait," Sokka began, "am I right in assuming that these 'Halos' are giant rings in space?" John nodded. "What's their purpose?"

"Galactic extermination of all sentient life," Chakas said, stretching. "They're weapons of mass destruction meant as a last resort against the Flood." John picked up the helmet.

"I think that's enough for tonight," he said, putting the helmet on. John strapped his weapons on after that, deciding to let them remain with the armor. He didn't need them on a peaceful island. "I already know I'm going be getting up early in the morning, so night." The armor disappeared as he walked up the steps. He turned left and collapsed on the floor, not making it to the bed.

* * *

John reached the LZ at dawn. The Avatar and his friends had remained asleep as he slipped out just before dawn. He had gotten lucky not waking up the Kyoshi Warrior waiting outside the door. She hadn't changed, even still having the headband on. _Lots of commitment in their leader. Good trait._ The village had been quiet, with all of the children still asleep. He got out of the village and Chakas brought out the armor.

"You want a waypoint Chief?"

"Why did you even ask, Chakas? It's not like I walked the entire way into the village." The AI scoffed and illuminated the LZ on the HUD.

"There you go, Chief." The journey through the woods was uninteresting, with the wildlife staying away from him and nobody popping up to ambush him.

Waiting at the LZ was a scorched pillar around John's height. He opened it up to find twenty clips of ammo for a BR85HB SR Battle Rifle and the guns he already had in a bag. A battle rifle and a sword hung above the bag. Chief slid the assault rifle over so he could have room on his back for both rifles. The magnetic locking mechanisms for weapons had been significantly improved during the past year. _That's what I was told, at least_. He placed the battle rifle on his back and it locked into place.

John then pulled out he ammo bag and put it on around his waist. The ammo sat right where the HAVOK nuke had been on his way to face the Didact. When he lost Cortana.

"You should stop thinking about her, Chief," Chakas said. "Maybe then you'll finally get over her death."

"What would an AI know?" John said. He tried to block Chakas from noticing the small thoughts about how Cortana would've called him out.

"Apparently nothing, Chief. You should grab that sword and go." John reached out for it, but pulled back. "Oh, so you want me to retract the armor before you grab it. So what, you think that separating weapons by what you're wearing will make it easier on me..." Chakas faded off, realizing he had nailed the point on the head. The Master Chief grabbed the sword once his armor was gone. The weapon had already been sheathed and prepared for wear. Just like with his guns, he strapped it onto his back.

"Self destruct in twenty seconds." John turned to see a hologram in the weapon pod. A circle formed around it and the HEV. "Fifteen seconds." Chief turned and ran from the circle, hustling through the underbrush. A booming noise and he dove forward, sliding down the hill as small bits of metal rained down, smoking.

_That was close_.

"You don't know about cutting it close, Chakas." John stood up and walked to the ridge nearby. Down below was a forest split by a trail heading to a village and bordered by a beach.

_The cove looks like an easy invasion point_. John didn't reply. He followed the ridge until he couldn't see either the village or the trail from the beach. From there he followed a stream he found until he heard the sound of laughter. _Giggling, Chief. I wouldn't expect you to know what it sounds like_.

John was shocked to see a massive pack of girls on top of the Avatar. Aang looked over in his direction and slipped out from beneath the pile. He zoomed over on a ball of air.

"Chief! We were all surprised to find you weren't around in the morning."

"I'm just happy I didn't wake you." John looked up at the girls. One was pouting. "You should get back to them, I guess. I'll hang around to make sure you're safe."

"Oh come on," Aang said. "Who'd attack me here?" John opened his mouth to reply, but stopped. "Well, I'll see you around, Chief." He watched as the Avatar ran back to his pack of girls.

_Maybe it wouldn't hurt telling them your name. John_. He glared into the back of his head as he turned away from the group.

"I should check up on his friends. Nothing else to do, since those warriors denied my request to train with them," John said aloud.

_Sounds riveting, Chief. I'll just stick around and watch as you get handled_. He ignored the AI and followed Aang's pack back to the village. He walked past by the Avatar showing off with push-ups just to stumble into Katara.

"Oh look who it is. I wasn't sure whether you'd come back after disappearing in the morning."

John stared at her confused. "I don't know how to write your language, so don't blame me for not leaving a message. You all looked like you'd try to gut me if I woke you." Katara glared at him for a second before it went away.

"I need to get supplies and I'd love the help. Sokka went off to get even with those warriors and Aang is too busy with those girls. The Avatar business has gotten to his head."

"Nothing better to do," John said. He grabbed the basket without an argument. "I'll take this back now and get another one." He started to walk away. "You have more, right?"

"There's another one. I'll grab it myself. It's not like we really need you right now, but you never know. Zuko could be arriving at any moment."

"Zuko?"

Katara looked away. "He's a Fire Nation prince that we dealt with when we first found Aang down at the South Pole. Nasty scar on the left side of his face." John said nothing as they returned to the chief's house. He set down the basket as Katara grabbed the other one. "You should stick around here. I'm just going to get the last of he food we need." She glanced at the sword he had. "Maybe you should practice with that."

John watched as she left. He already knew that Zuko was going to be a threat. A prince going to those lengths is after something too important to let others do. He drew his sword, admiring the polished steel. _That prince will be lucky if I don't force this through his skull_.

He practiced with the blade upon a wooden dummy he found laying around the room he had crashed in, hacking it to slivers by the time Katara checked in on him. "Looks like you were productive."

John turned. "As you said, I should practice." She smiled, looking at the small pot she had in her hands.

"I was going to do some waterbending." She placed it on the ground and sat before it. "I'd rather you didn't watch, but I'm sure it'd be better for me if I have someone watching. It's not like I can always do it in private." John sat down across from her and watched, as she was able to get a tendril of water to poke out and curl.

Aang stuck his head in the room. "Hey Katara! You remember how the unagi almost got me yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm gonna go ride it now. I bet it'll be _real_ dangerous." John looked up at him, but Aang was focused on Katara.

"Good for you."

"You're not gonna stop me?"

"Nope. Have fun."

"I will."

"Great."

"I know it's great."

"I'm glad you know."

"I'm glad you're glad."

"Good!" Katara's waterbending failed and her hands balled up.

"Fine!" With that, Aang departs.

"You should've stopped him," John said. Katara looked up at him, glaring.

"Why didn't you?"

John laughed. "Like he'd listen to me. Not yet. But I'm sure he'll listen to you. Why else would he come tell you when he's been ignoring you?"

Katara turned away. "I ran into him early, when I left to get more food. I just don't know what to do right now." She noticed glowing from John, so she glanced at him. He pulled off his helmet, the rest of the armor absent.

Chakas appeared. "How about I help you. Chief here doesn't _do_ emotions, so tell me what's wrong."

"It's just that when I found Aang he was this innocent kid that had been in an iceberg for 100 years and now he's running around with a pack of stupid girls that are going to get him killed in his pursuit of entertaining them." She stood up. "He's changed so much already."

"So why didn't you tell him that. From what I've noticed, he seems to respond bests to you. Even Chief noticed, and the most he sees is an invisible Elite trying to kill him." John glared at Chakas, who just shrugged.

"That's a good idea. I'm going to head over to the beach." She waited at the door for a moment. "You should come along, Chief. I can't risk anything happening to him." John stood up and put the helmet back on. It was gone by the time they reached the beach. They past by Aang's fangirls on arrival, most of them looking disappointed.

The Avatar was a good distance away from shore. "Katara! Chief! You both showed up!"

"I wanted to make sure you were safe," Katara said. She glanced at John, who nodded. "Also, I have something to tell you."

"You didn't act so worried. And what is it? Is it about Momo, because that wasn't me."

"I'm sorry for how I acted earlier and no, it's not about Momo."

Aang smiled. "Well, I'm sorry too. I let the attention get to my head. I was a big jerk."

"Well get out of the water before you catch a cold, you big jerk!" Aang smiled and started back in. Katara turned to John, smiling. "Thanks for convincing me to come here."

"It's nothing." John looked out towards Aang. "What is that?" Katara turned to see the Avatar rising up on a large, grey mass. And then she saw the head.

"The unagi!" They watched as it lunged at Aang, its attempt to knock him into the water having failed. He grabbed onto a whisker and held on tight as it swung. He slowed down, but the unagi got him going again before tossing him halfway to shore.

"Go get him. I'll cover you," John said, Chakas activating his armor. He drew the battle rifle and fired on the unagi while Katara raced to Aang. She grabbed onto him and blasted them back to shore with a powerful shot of waterbending. Chief ran over to them, his armor deactivated. He felt alive in that short burst of fighting.

"Is he alright?" John asked, diving behind their cover as the unagi peppered the coast with a couple water blasts. Katara nodded. She peeked above the rocks.

"Zuko."

John narrowed his eyes. _First encounter with the new enemy_.

He was ready.

A/N: Sure it's long, but I'm sure it could somehow be better. I also hope I answered Trife's questions, just as I had promised.


	4. Covenant

A/N: thanks again to edboy4926 and Dimensional Wanderer for the reviews. I wonder how long this chapter will be. Also, blame finals and Netflix for this chapter taking so long to get out.

Covenant

John watched Zuko and his soldiers ride by while Katara tried to wake Aang. She was frustrated, all of her attempts not working. Shaking was not doing a thing, nor was talking to him. The SPARTAN put his hand over the boy's mouth. _Nothing_.

"There's some water blocking his trachea and heading for his lungs. We need to get it out before he drowns." Katara looked down at Aang for a second before holding her hand above his chest. John watched as she moved her hand towards the Avatar's mouth. Her hand pulled away from his mouth and a blob of water came out of his mouth. Aang began coughing as Katara tossed the water away.

"Don't ride the unagi. Not fun." Katara smiled down at him before glancing over at John. He nodded and she sighed.

"Zuko's here, Aang. He's heading into the village to capture you," Katara said. "We need to go." The Avatar tried to stand up, by John stopped him.

"Do you have a plan?"

Aang glanced over at Katara, smiling. "Of course I do. I'm just going to fly into the village," he turned to face John, "and send Zuko and his firebenders back to their ship."

Chief stared at the Avatar for a second before turning around. "I'm going back now. They'll need help in the village. I don't care how good those girls are, help is always needed." He glanced back at them as he walked away. "I learned that the hard way." Looking forward, John called back, "go show them what you're made of, Avatar."

John heard a fast swoosh of air past by before spotting Aang glide overhead. He smiled before picking up his pace, Katara sprinting to catch up. They continued running until they reached the outskirts of the village, slowing down to take in the sight. Fire Nation soldiers were spreading out, setting buildings on fire. Zuko, among on a strange rhino, was calling for the Avatar to face him. His men moved forward into the village.

"Get the villagers to safety, Katara. I'll deal with the soldiers." John started for Zuko, but paused. The girl warriors were moving around the roofs, getting into position to attack. They went straight from their positioning into an attack, taking out half of the riders. Their leader was removed from his ride as the warrior's leader charged past, heading for the Fire Nation prince.

Katara was slipping along the backside of the village when Chief moved. Zuko sent a fireball at the Kyoshi warrior leader, who dodged the attack. She jumped to go for an aerial strike, but the lizard was faster and swept her away with its tail. John began running, seeing the prince's arm pull back. He drew his sword as a fireball was released from Zuko's hand. _I'm not going to make it_.

One of her warriors jumped in front of the fire, blockings it. Another one knocked Zuko from his steed. John glanced at the defender. It was Sokka, dressed in their garb. He glanced down at the leader. "I guess training is over." Stepping away, he spotted John. "Nice of you to join us, Chief. You seen my sister? And what about Aang?"

John didn't have the time to answer. Sokka, the leader, and the other warrior circled Zuko. He spun on the ground, using fire to push the girls back. He tried the move again on Sokka, who leapt over it. However, he was taken down with a quick trip on landing. The prince then jumped into the street, right in front of Chief.

"Get out of my way," the prince ordered.

"No."

"What did you say?" Zuko asked, contorting from anger and frustration. "Tell me where the Avatar is. None of you can save him from me!" John stared him down, preparing to strike.

"Hey, over here!" echoed across the village. Zuko turned to see Aang, staff in hand.

"Finally," Zuko said, turning away from John. He launched a fireball at the Avatar, which he dodged with ease. Chief grabbed the prince and threw him to the ground, aiming his blade at the boy's neck.

"Leave him to me," Aang shouted. John glanced between the Avatar and Zuko for a second before walking away, the other soldiers deep into the village. However, they weren't fairing well against the Kyoshi warriors. He looked for Katara, spotting her shepherd kids towards a house. He ran over, watching Aang deal with the Fire Prince. His work was simple, using two fans to air blast Zuko into a house.

"Why aren't you dealing with those soldiers?" Katara asked.

"They were already being dealt with. Nothing there for me to do, other than kill them. However, I doubt they'd like that, having to dispose of those bodies." Katara rushed the kids indoor before turning on John.

"What do you mean by killing them? Sure, they're Fire Nation and they follow Zuko, but they don't deserve that."

"So you're defending them."

Katara looked shocked. He guessed she assumed that he'd never suggest such a thing. "I'm not defending them. I just think they don't deserve such severe punishment for something they can't control."

"Things aren't that simple, Katara. This is a war. You kill, or die along with all of the other unfortunates." Chief watched Aang descend. "I was taught it during my training. The lesson was reinforced by battle." The Avatar landed next to them, looking down.

"Look what I brought to this place," he said, glancing up at them.

"It's not your fault," Katara said, reaching out to him. John stopped her, shaking his head.

"Yes, it is. These people got their town destroyed trying to protect me." Aang glanced back at a group of warriors fighting off Fire Nation soldiers. Smoke filled the air, a sickly infection. The renovated statue of Kyoshi was blackened, sections scared from the uncontrolled firebenders.

"What if you leave?" John suggested. "If you're so sure that they're here to get you, then leave."

"I agree with Chief," Katara said. "Zuko will leave Kyoshi to follow us. I know it feels wrong to run, but I think it's the only way."

"I'll call Appa, then," Aang said, defeated. He led them behind the line of buildings before calling for the sky bison. The Avatar popped up into the air, sticking close to the skyline. Katara and John raced after him, ignoring the escalating battle around them. An angry voice echoed across the village, calling for the Avatar to come out and fight.

Katara ignored Sokka and the warrior leader, dashing up Appa's tail. Aang dropped down onto the beast's head, glancing back at John. He stopped, noticing the leader kiss Sokka on the cheek. He waited a second before sweeping in.

"Come on," John said, grabbing Sokka's collar. "We're leaving. Now."

"Hey! Watch the hands!" Chief ignored him, dragging them into Appa's saddle.

"Appa, yip yip!" Aang said, pulling the reins. The sky bison lifted up into the air. The sounds of battle stop, the Fire Nation soldiers pulling back to chase after the Avatar.

"Aang, I know it's hard, but you did the right thing," Katara said. She pointed at the village. "Zuko would have destroyed the whole place if we had stayed. They're going to be okay."

John watched the Avatar, ignoring Sokka's attempts to remove the face paint. _What are you planning?_ Before he could ask aloud, Aang leapt off, not using his glider to slow his fall.

"What are you doing?" Katara shouted, leaning over the side of Appa's saddle.

"He's going to put out the fire," John said. Sokka opened his mouth to question Chief's statement, but they all watched as the unagi appeared. With Aang riding it, using the whiskers as reins. He pulled back, firing a spray of water over the village. He held the blast until the fire was put out. Done, he leapt off the beast's head and soared up into Appa's saddle.

"I know, I know. That was stupid and dangerous," Aang said, looking down. John glanced at Sokka.

"Yes it was," Katara said. "But it was the right thing to do." She hugged Aang, who smiled. Sokka looked away, sneering.

"So, Avatar," he began, "where next? I hope we can make it to the North Pole before summer comes around. I've heard that their city isn't as impressive during those hot months." Katara elbowed his side.

Aang pulled out their map. "I was thinking we could go to Omashu next. I have a friend there who developed a way to use their transport system for…other purposes." He looked up at them, smiling. "It'll be fun."

"Do you have time for fun?" John asked. His head leaned back and eyes closed. "It's not like you have that much time to win the war."

"And how would you know that?" Katara asked. "It's not like the Fire Nation has conquered Ba Sing Se yet. There is still hope to win the war. Even if it takes years."

_You could plug me into Appa. They found records of what happened to Cortana. Just plug the vessel behind you into the bison_. John narrowed his eyes and checked behind his back. Just as Chakas had said, a vessel was behind him.

"Uh Chief? What is that?" Aang asked, standing on Appa's head.

"I'm not sure," he said. John slid it into Appa's fur until it touched skin. It flashed blue before turning to dust. Chakas appeared in the middle of the saddle.

"That wasn't hard," he said. "Don't worry…Chief. I'm still in your head. This just allows me to communicate with the others. Oh, and track Appa should anything bad happen."

"What did you do?" Sokka asked, staring at the hologram.

"I had Chief inject nanites into Appa. Don't worry, they'll dissolve over time. Hopefully, we won't need to reapply the treatment. However, I should explain the information I gave Chief." Chakas coughed, pretending to be human. "The UNSC uploaded everything we know about the planet and its people into my program. I know how the war was started, so long ago.

"100 years ago, near the end of summer, a comet pierced the atmosphere, bathing the world red. The current Fire Lord, Sozin, attacked the Air Nomads, using the comet's enhancement of firebending, to wipe them out. They later discovered that the Avatar wasn't there. Little fact: it took 23 over powered firebenders to take down Aang's master, Gyatso, friend of Avatar Roku, a friend of Sozin who he betrayed."

"Wait," Sokka began, "you're telling us that the previous Avatar was friends with the Fire Lord who started the war? That makes no sense."

"I don't understand it either. Some of the history has been white washed, but there's more. Sozin's Comet, as they call it now, is on its way back. It'll return at the same time it did 100 years ago. You must defeat Fire Lord Ozai by then, or the world will be Fire Nation. Forever." Chakas paused, glancing up. "That's something the UNSC can't have. A peaceful world is what they want, one that they can have some influence over. They could never do it with Ozai's victory."

"So this is just a grab for power, isn't it?" Sokka said, turning on John.

"I didn't know any of this," Chief said. "I was just deployed with a single mission: guarantee the Avatar's success."

"I don't like it, but it'll pass. For now." Sokka turned away and glanced up. "Hey guys, does anyone know of a flying thing that's purple? And larger than Appa?"

John glanced up. His eyes widened, recognizing it. The Covenant had arrived.

A/N: I know you'd want me to keep going, but I have big plans for the beginning of the next chapter. Primarily just a demonstration of the Master Chief for the Gaang.


	5. The Hidden Hand Revealed

A/N: thanks to darkromdemon, Anon (Guest), Ecomadness, Guest, and Siphon 117 for the reviews.

The Hidden Hand Revealed

"Chakas, why are the Covenant here?" John asked. "I thought the Arbiter had disbanded them and the Storm from Requiem had been destroyed when Infinity returned six months after New Phoenix."

Chakas shrugged, scowling at the Phantom. "Part of the Storm remained loyal to the Didact after his death. They disappeared before SPARTAN-1V teams could wipe them out, but given that Halsey was there, it makes sense the files were blackened beyond where Cortana could get them." The AI glanced at the kids, ignoring John. "We should retreat this time. They shouldn't see what the Covenant is. What they do."

"What is the Covenant?" Sokka asked. "I'm sure you mentioned them, but I was too hungry to remember. Or maybe I was just eating."

"I'm pretty sure they're the people Chief fought before coming here," Katara said.

"They burnt planets to glass," Aang said, not looking at the approaching Phantom. "They're as bad as the Fire Nation, but on a larger scale." He glanced at John. "If you want, Appa could get you into a position to deal with them, however you wish. I understand the pain you feel, seeing them."

Chief stared at the approaching Phantom. It was rising, trying to get them into range of the concussion rifle attached to its base. "Get me onto the top and stay either above or directly below the Phantom. The cannon they have can rip Appa apart, airbending or not." Aang nodded, and pulled on Appa's reins. The bison popped up high above the landing craft, doing small circles.

"Here goes nothing," John told himself, jumping head first. Chakas activated his armor as he fell, aiming for the cockpit. A direct hit would disable the craft and kill the pilot. And maybe the entire company inside. Assuming that he also didn't kill himself.

"Don't worry about that Chief. You've fallen from orbit a couple of times. You'll be fine."

"Thanks for the concern, Chakas," John said. He was five meters from the ship when it spun, making his landing zone closer to the engines. "Fucking split lips." Chief moved so that his feet would impact the Phantom first while he drew his assault rifle.

"Activating armor lock. Thirty second EMP blast will deactivate the COM array long enough to remove it."

John watched as the Phantom got closer. He bent his knees, preparing to land. Armor lock shielding formed up around his suit, freezing him into a glowing blue package. "Three. Two. One." The shielding exploded away in a flashing pulse, disabling the ship. Chakas activated Promethean vision, revealing the troops inside and the location of the COM array. Chief kneeled down above it, pulling out his knife. He cut two lines around the array. He stuck his fingers into the cuts, pulling the Phantom open. A small component plugged into a dozen wires was outlined in yellow, with an edge of red thrown in.

"This makes it too easy, Chakas. You should know how much I enjoy challenges. You remember the Library?"

"Well I'm sorry, John, but it's just best if you get done fast. You know, some times I wish that was the last of you I remember before being your anci – AI. What else are we going to destroy? You know how much I enjoy destruction, when it isn't my ring, of course" Chakas asked as Chief stabbed the COM array. The device came out when he pulled out after the third stab. John pulled it off and tossed it away, letting gravity dispose of it.

"That did the job," Chief said, turning around. An Elite stood behind him, energy sword ready. The engines turned back on with a booming splutter. The SPARTAN glared at the Sangheili, knowing the beast wouldn't see it.

"Elite classification: Zealot class. Appears to be a Didact's Hand member, given the Storm armor and that disgusting white handprint on his helmet." Chakas went silent for a moment. "Advised course of action: swift execution. Detection doesn't allow for assassination as a viable option. Shielding is weak in the mouth region. A fool's gambit, but one I could see you playing."

The Zealot charged before John could reply to his AI. He swung his knife to block the sword, unsure whether it would last long against plasma. His other arm drew his pistol. The Chief punched through the Elite's shield, the barrel bouncing off the roof of the Sangheili's mouth. He fired a single shot that punched through the Elite's head, dropping it. The body slid off the craft, getting incinerated by the engines. The plasma grenades it had exploded, shaking the Phantom.

John looked down when an object hit his feet. The Zealot's energy sword hadn't fallen off with its owner. He bent over and picked it up, igniting the blade. Chief put his assault rifle away as he approached the cockpit. The Phantom swayed, trying to throw him. _And this is what's great about magnetized boots_.

"It's as if they aren't even trying," he told Chakas. The AI laughed as John reached the cockpit and stabbed down into it, going until the Phantom dipped. His work done, the Chief deactivated the blade and put it away, attaching it right above the ammo bag he had.

"You done Chief?" Sokka yelled at him from Appa's saddle. John gave him a thumbs up and watched as the sky bison descended to pick him up. He climbed up the falling Phantom, the engines forcing the transport towards the ground. Chief jumped, his armor dissolving as he crossed over to the saddle. He ran over Katara on his landing.

"Dear La!" she shouted. "How much do you weigh?"

"182 kilograms," John said, rolling to the far side of the saddle. He noticed the confused looks. "I'm really heavy. Let's just leave it at that."

"So Chief, could you explain that orange beam over there?" Sokka asked, pointing west. John looked over and stared at it for a second.

"It looks familiar. Chakas, can you scan it from here?" John asked. The AI popped up, using the nanites as a projector.

"Don't need to Chief," the AI said. "I'd recognize that pulse anywhere. It's the Composer. Not the one they used on me, the one you destroyed. It seems the Didact rebuilt it, but I don't know how. Only the Master Builder could do such a thing, unless that's not Ur-Didact."

John stared at it, his eyes glassing over. He still remembered Ivanoff and New Phoenix, the massive loss of life that had occurred.

"What is this 'Composer'?" Sokka asked. "And who's 'Ur-Didact'? I'm sure that's someone you know."

"Maybe it's a musical tunnel that goes into space," Aang suggested.

John opened his mouth, but Chakas stopped him. "Let me do it, Chief." The AI turned to the kids. "The Composer is a Forerunner tool meant to turn their kind into digital, inorganic beings that could defeat the Flood. However, they abandoned the project due to loss of morals in trail subjects. They used it on me when I was commissioned to become the Monitor of Installation 04, 343 Guilty Spark." He paused. "That was years ago."

"You're dead?" Katara asked. Chakas nodded.

"I died in the year 101,217 B.C.E." She nodded.

"You didn't answer my other question," Sokka said. "I'm sure you both have a wonderful relationship with this 'Ur-Didact'."

"Ur-Didact was the first Didact, a powerful Warrior-Servant who fought humanity 10,000 years before I first met him, a couple decades before my death. He was last seen abandoned in a Flood-infested system, against the wishes of his wife, the Librarian, and his successor, Bornstellar Makes Eternal Lasting, an old friend of mine who was taken over by the Didact's brevet mutation. He's the Didact that Chief met on Requiem, I believe. I wasn't there when that happened, so I wouldn't know."

"What are we going to do then?" Katara asked, for Sokka.

"Nothing, of course," Chakas said. "The Composer isn't getting any results. No data is being absorbed, thus nobody is getting composed, and it's not like my personal relationship with one of the Didacts will actually be of use, if he's going to hide out in orbit." He turned to the Chief. "Looks like we know why the Didact has come here. The UNSC should know soon enough. The Infinity got their selves enough genetic data to discover this fact, given they found the geas the Librarian unlocked inside you. The Didact has to be working on an upgrade that'll allow him to compose the people of this planet."

"He isn't our concern right now. Only if he makes his presence known will we deal with him. What did the eggheads do?" John asked.

"The _scientists_ made a temporary defense against the Composer, in case this happened. It's probably being deployed throughout the UNSC worlds."

"Great to know." They watched as the beam disappeared, unsuccessful. Everyone sighed, relieved the beam was gone.

"So, are we still going to Omashu?" Aang asked. "I think that even Chief will enjoy what we're going to do."

"Sure," Katara said, smiling. "We'll reach the North Pole at some point after the Winter Solstice." Chakas glared at her. "And we'll be ready before Sozin's Comet. Are you sure it'll come when you say it will."

The AI looked away. "No. The UNSC is guessing here, giving a good time frame in which it could happen."

"Exactly. We'll be ready whenever it does come, but until then, we should have some fun." Aang beamed at her before glancing up into the sky. His smile fades and his face pulls back in horror. The others look up and saw an orange beam descend on them. A flash of orange and a light glow of blue from the side burned into their eyes before going black.

* * *

John woke to find he was still in the sky. Appa hadn't been affected by the blast. And then he heard, "took you long enough to wake, Chief. You've been out for an hour." He rolled over to see Sokka sitting there, examining his boomerang.

"You're all alive," John said. "Apparently everyone on the planet is safe. It seems."

"But you changed," Katara said. Chief remained still, listening as her dress moved. Must've turned to speak with Aang. "How long 'til we reach Omashu? We don't have anything to show Chief his new, look."

_New look?_ John sat up and looked at his body. His clothes were loose, the blue colors of Kyoshi Island having turned into the Earth Kingdom green he had been given. Seeing the spots where the clothes didn't stick to his body, Chakas tightened them up.

"What happened to me?" John asked.

"I think me entering the Avatar State caused something strange to happen with the composing." Aang steered Appa towards a large field. "We'll be landing soon."

"What happened to me?" John asked again. Sokka and Katara exchanged unsure glances.

"Your biological age has been rolled back," Chakas said. The Water Tribe siblings sighed, not having to try and explain to John his physical changes. "You're now the same age you were when you first went to Harvest. How does it feel, being 15 once again?"

John stood up, realizing he was much smaller now. However, he also had images of Harvest flashing in his mind. So much carnage and destruction. The proximity led him forward to the attack on the Corbulo Academy. _Lasky_.

"Chakas, what are we going to do now?" John asked. "The UNSC isn't here, I'm no longer at my prime, and the Didact has returned with a weapon that he'll surely try to use?"

"You do what you've always done: save lives. Kill threats to humanity."

"Enough with that talk," Aang said. "The Earth Kingdom City of Omashu isn't the best place for such talk. The people are too nice to listen to babble about war. But at least we'll be able to get away from the war, have some fun, and continue on towards the North Pole."

"Sounds good with me, Aang," Sokka said. Appa landed and the others got off. John remained on the animal for a second before following the Avatar and his friends.

_This shouldn't be happening, Chakas. We all know what that HAVOK nuke did to the Didact's ship and the Composer. I was lucky to have Cortana save me at the expense of herself. Now her sacrifice is in vain. The real enemy has returned with the weapon that killed 27 million people without destroying a single building. Without firing a single shot. _

_You're being too hard on yourself Chief. You've just been given a new lease on life and an endgame beyond the defeat of the Fire Lord. You have to hold out until the UNSC sends reinforcements. We were lucky they left a satellite in orbit to monitor the state of Sigma Ophelius IV and keep tabs on your mission._

_Leave the Didact to me, John. Let Chakas deal with Bornstellar. You just worry about the Avatar._

A/N: Probably should've gotten into Omashu, but whatever. Bumi is next! Also, I'd like to hear your thoughts on making Chief a teenager. He is the same age as Sokka, if you're wondering. Remember this also: John-117 was born 2511. First Contact at Harvest was early 2525. Corbulo was 2526. He was a teen, a kid. And yes, I'm rounding up a little.


	6. Omashu

A/N: Thanks to Siphon 117 and wallsofmine for the reviews. Quick note: Chief was 15 in Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn.

Omashu

John followed behind the other three as they crested the hill towards Omashu. He was still bothered by what had happened in the air. First discovering that the Covenant was on planet, then discovering they served the Didact. It got worse when the Composer was used. Twice. It was the second time, and the introduction of an 'Avatar State', that brought about his metamorphosis.

_What are my height and weight changes, Chakas? I need to be prepared._

_You lost 23 kilograms and half a foot. You're better off this way, since now it'll look like you're traveling with friends. I'm sure the others are smart enough to lie about relationships in the case it's needed._

_You sure? It's not like you killing Johnson has anything to do with me not trusting you right now._

_Yes I am. And anyways, it's not like you lost too much. You still have all of that experience you built up over 30 years, plus your physical abilities didn't take that much of a hit. You can't lift as much or jump as high, but you didn't lose any speed, trading strength for less weight. That made no sense, didn't it?_ Chief shrugged. _Whatever you say, John, but I'd suggest coming up with fake names soon. Their cultures seem to be Asian based, so Lee somewhere is highly advised._

_How about Jon Lee? And what do you mean 'Asian based'?_

_Brilliant. They'll never guess you're a super soldier from beyond the stars, and I'll tell you later._

"The Earth Kingdom city of Omashu!" Aang said, his arms wide, kicking Chief out of his thoughts.

"I'm pretty sure you didn't call it a city, Avatar," John said.

"I'll let you call me Aang if you tell us your real name?" Chief glared at Aang. "Fine then. Where was I, oh yeah! I used to always come here to visit my friend Bumi."

"Wow. We don't have buildings like this in the South Pole!" Katara said. Sokka glanced at her and laughed. It was a pained, knowing laugh.

"They have buildings here that don't melt, Katara. Of course they're different compared to home. Earthbenders can rebuild fast; you're our only waterbender and you're not even good at it." She smacked his head. "Yet!"

"Well let's go, slow pokes. The real fun's inside the city!" Aang shouted, racing downhill. He was about to sue airbending to sail down the hill when Katara yelled at him.

"Wait, Aang! It could be dangerous if people find out you're the Avatar."

Sokka nodded. "You need a disguise."

"What am I supposed to do?" Aang asked. "Grow a mustache?" Sokka grinned. _There goes your plan, Chakas_. The Water Tribe boy raced back to Appa and to grab a massive clump of fur. He pulls off a small section and slaps it under the Avatar's nose. He shapes the rest before slamming it onto the monk's head.

"Ugh. This is so itchy," Aang said. "How does Appa live in this stuff?"

"Quit whining," John said, walking past Sokka and Katara. The warrior was sitting. "If you want to go into Omashu and disrupt their way of life, you should get used to the disguise."

Sokka stood up and walked over to Aang, throwing an arm over his shoulder. "Don't listen to Chief here. He's probably upset that you accidentally turned him into a kid. What were you doing at this age?" he asked John.

"Fighting the Covenant. Saved some cadets, one of them you've met. I was already the Master Chief then. Minus the fame and glory, of course. We were still secret then."

Sokka hid his awe, turning back to Aang. "The disguise is great. You look just like my grandfather." He turned to John. "I can see you pulling off behind our father. Katara and I don't have to try hard at being siblings."

"Well, Aang is 112 years old," Katara said. The Avatar kicked up his staff and spun it around before hitting the ground with it. He then hunched over. "And Chief can easily pull off being a father. Someone may ask why you aren't off fighting in the war, but I'm sure you can just kill them."

"Now let's get to skippin', young whipper-snappers. The big city awaits!" Aang said, leaning into the staff. He begins for Omashu, the others following behind.

* * *

John ignored Aang until they got close to the gate. "You guys are going to love Omashu," the Avatar said. "The people here are the friendliest in the world," he adds, glancing back at Sokka, who gives him a fake smile.

"Rotten cabbages?" Aang turned to see the guard arguing with a cabbage merchant. They stopped to watch. "What kind of slum do you think this is?" The guard crushes the cabbage he has and knocks away the merchant's. He then launches it into the chasm through earthbending.

"Not my cabbages!" the merchant shouts, watching his produce tumble away.

Aang turned to face them, his smile not forced. "Just keep smiling," he told them. They nodded, approaching the guard. John finally took a good look at Omashu. It reminded him of a mix between the Giza Pyramids and High Charity, with all the points on a single object.

"State your business," the guard shouted, ripping a boulder from the ground. He held it over their heads. _I hate to tell you this John, but you can't use violence to get through this. Let the Avatar deal with it. He'll need training on how to deal with people anyways_.

Aang dashed up to the guard, moving faster than he should, pretending to be an old man. "My business is my business, young man, and none of yours!" He put a finger in the guard's face. "I've got half a mind to bend you over my knee and paddle your backside!"

"Settle down, old timer! Just tell me who you are," the guard said.

John watched with interest while Katara and Sokka held their breath. "Name's Bonzu Pippinpaddleopsicopolis, the Third," Aang began. Chief took a step forward, holding his hand in front of the young waterbender. _Katara can waterbend, correct Chakas?_

Yes, John. Aang continued, "and this is my son and his kids."

"Bonzu Pippinpaddleopsicopolis the Fourth, sir," John said, walking up to the guard. "These are my kids Bonzu the Fifth and June. Sorry about my dad. Spent too much time at the frontlines of the war. This is what too many firebenders can do to a man."

The guard glanced at Aang, worried. "Sorry about your father. Keep him and your kids out of trouble. Enjoy Omashu!" He threw the boulder away and the gate was opened, revealing two more behind it. They passed through, staring up at the city in awe. Momo popped out of the Avatar's wig, looking around.

"This is the Omashu delivery system," Aang said, pointing to the paths flowing across the city. "Miles and miles of tubes and chutes. Earthbending brings the packages up, and gravity brings them down."

"Great," Sokka said. "They get their mail on time. What's so important to drag us here?"

"You're right Sokka. They do get their mail on time, but my friend Bumi found a better use for these chutes." Aang smiled, a mischievous one that only meant trouble. At least, that's what John guessed. They climbed up the city as the Avatar talked about his friend Bumi. "When he first showed me his new purpose, he told me that I shouldn't "see what they want you to see," but open up to the possibilities."

"Sounds like a smart kid," Sokka said. "Other than the whole _turning the mail system into a slide_!"

"You make it sound like a bad thing," John said.

"Why are you taking his side?" Sokka asked, horrified.

"Because I've done similar." Katara moved between John and Sokka, ending the debate.

It took fifteen minutes to reach a suitable starting point. Aang turned to them. "One ride. Then we're off to the North Pole. Airbender's honor." They all nodded and the four climbed into the largest package carrier they could find.

"Chief, you're squishing us," Katara said, worming around in an attempt to get more space. "Maybe you should go in the back."

"Great idea Katara. I could push," John said, stepping out. The water tribe kids slid forward and he climbed into the back. They appeared to be worried while Aang's smile grew. _That shouldn't be possible. It was as large as it could be_. Chief rolled them up to the edge of the chute. The carrier began to rock.

"It sounded like fun at first, but now that I'm here, I'm starting to have second," Aang looked back at John as Katara tried to stop them and winked. Chief grabbed the edges of the chute and pulled, sending them over. "Th-o-o-oughts!"

The stone box gained speed fast, John pushing whenever he dared. They curved into an intersection, a container of spears racing them. They beat the spears, putting the weapons at their backs. "Do something!" Sokka shouted, right in front of Chief.

John reached back and pulled out a spear. He jammed the wood end under the cart and flipped it off the track, sending it crashing into a house. He broke half of the weapon off and touched the blade to the track, cutting a sliver of their speed.

"What are you doing?" they all yelled back.

"Steering?" John offered. Sokka shrugged and they turned forward. They were close to a station, where crates were being moved around.

"Aang, do something! Use your airbending!" Katara shouted.

"Yeah! Good idea!" Aang shouted back. He bounced them over a container of cabbages, earning a number of swears. "I can use my airbending to make us go faster!" The Avatar swept his arms back and a gush of wind sent them blazing down the chute. John smiled, leaning back.

"Chief?" Sokka said, turning back. "I hate to ask this, but can you slow us down? I'm trying to not choke on my sister's hair." Katara glared at her brother while John considered the request. He was about to lower his makeshift paddle when he spotted Aang looking back, sad.

Chief looked away. _My mission is to keep the Avatar safe, even if he doesn't like what I do._ He drove the metal blade into the stone chute, grinding away the sharp edge. John kept this up for a couple seconds. The blade broke off and he was left with a useless stick. He stood up, Chakas activating his boots and gloves. Spikes latched onto the cart as he reached out for the sides of the chute. He grabbed the right-hand side first, the left following right after. The cart wobbled, bouncing off the walls.

"What are you doing Chief?" Aang asked. "We're almost to the bottom. Don't worry about stopping us."

"You do realize that's the perfect reason for him to slow us," Katara said. "Do you want us to come to a crashing halt?" The Avatar's smile finally went away.

"Fine," he said. "However, I have a little trick." Aang spun his staff around and send a blast of air under the cart, making it jump. John reached out for the edges, grasping with his left hand, but not his right. The others screamed as they tilted over the side Chief had grabbed.

John watched as the Avatar began his airbending. Using simple flicks and swishes of his staff, he was able to flip the cart over and get them all inside of it. He then formed a massive cushion and used it to lighten their landing. And then Chief spotted a wooden cart with familiar produce. The air cushion bounced them around and they skidded to a halt right in front of the cabbage merchant.

"That was too close!" the merchant shouted at them. John climbed out of the cart just before Aang sneezed. His airbending launched the cabbages, smashing them against the nearest wall.

"My cabbages!" the merchant said, dragging his hands down his face. He turned to them. "You're gonna pay for this!"

Aang smiled up at the merchant as guards moved in. "Two cabbages please!"

* * *

The King of Omashu was a large, old man with a big hunch. He stared at them, his off colored green eyes making even John nervous. A guard and the cabbage merchant entered the chamber and went to their left.

"Your majesty, this man and these juveniles were arrested for vandalism, traveling under false pretenses, and malicious destruction of cabbages," the guard said.

"Off with their heads! One for each head of cabbage!"

The guard glared at the cabbage merchant. "Silence! Only the king can pass down judgment." He turned to the King. "What is your judgment, sire?"

The King stared at them, glancing from John to the water tribe kids to Aang. A knowing smirk appeared on his face. "Throw them…a feast!"

"A _what_ now?" Sokka asked, shocked.

"A feast," the King repeated. He snapped his fingers and a table loaded with food were rushed out, along with four chairs. The entire set up was in place within ten minutes. "Please sit." He turned to Aang, picking up a chicken leg. "The people in my city have gotten fat from too many feasts, so I hope you like your chicken with no skin."

"Thanks, but I don't eat meat," Aang said, waving the leg away. The King turned to Sokka.

"How about you? I bet you like meat." Sokka nodded, taking the leg. John glanced over and noticed Katara whispering to Aang. And then he saw her make a gesture. _So you think the King is crazy. You're probably right_.

_Actually, I doubt he's crazy, John. Technically, you're mentally instable, given some of the actions you've taken. That and working with an A.I. in rampancy doesn't look good on anyone's record, even yours. _

_He's still off, Chakas. Composite all we know about this place into a simple explanation. I don't want to take any chances_. John turned his attention the King, done ordering his A.I.

"So tell me, young bald one, where are you from?" Chief had a feeling it was a trick question; someone that old should recognize airbender tattoos. _That's what they are, right Chakas?_

_Too busy to respond_. John rolled his eyes as Aang answered.

"I'm from ... Kangaroo Island!"

The King smiled. "Oh, Kangaroo Island, eh? I hear that place is really hopping!"

The room was silent for a couple seconds, until Sokka began laughing. His head rolled back until he glanced over at Katara and Aang. "What? It was pretty funny."

The King stretched his arms and yawned. "Well, all these good jokes are making me tired. Guess it's time to hit the hay." He moved around in his chair, reaching for something. And then he threw a chicken leg at the Avatar, who reacted by catching it with a small bit of airbending.

The King stood up, smiling. "There's an airbender in our presence, and not just any airbender. The Avatar!" Aang dropped the chicken leg. "Now, what do you have to say for yourself, Mr. Pippinpaddleopsicopolis?"

Aang threw up his hands and shook his head. "Okay, you caught me. I'm the Avatar. Doing my Avatar thing, keeping the world safe. Everything checks out." He looked under the table. "No firebenders here. So, good work, everybody!" He grabbed Katara and Sokka while motioning to John with his head. They began for the door. "Love each other, respect all life, and don't run with your spears. We'll see you next time!"

The King laughed as two spears blocked off their exit. Sokka turned to John. "Uh…Chief?"

"On it." His MJORLIN armor was deployed in a flash. A second later, an assault rifle was drawn. But it wasn't John's.

"We were wondering how long for you to arrive, Master Chief," the King said, aiming the rifle at Chief. His armor retracted. "I had three dangerous tasks planned out for the Avatar, but it appears you'll be joining him. Oh, and you're shorter than I expected."

"Where should we take them?" a guard asked.

"You can't keep us here! Let us leave!" Katara shouted at the King. He looked over at her, eating.

"Lettuce leaf?" The King stared at her for a second before turning to the guard. "Take them to the newly refurbished chamber."

"Wait, which one are we talking about?" the guard asked.

"The one that used to be the bad chamber, until the recent refurbishing, that is. Of course, we've been calling it the new chamber, but we really should number them." The guard nodded, leading them out of the room. "Uh, take them to the refurbished chamber that was once bad!"

"Oh joy," Sokka said.

* * *

"This is a prison cell? It's so nice," Katara commented.

"Well, he did say it was newly refurbished," Aang said.

"Like it or not, we're prisoners," Sokka said. He turned to John. "And you just let them take us in!"

"You make it sound like I have a choice," John said. He tossed his sword onto the ground. "The UNSC was here, and I didn't even know. Now I have to follow secondhand orders so that a deranged Earth King can teach the Avatar. Maybe I should've gone freelance."

"Teach?" Aang asked. "How will this teach me anything?" Chief lied down.

"I don't know. We'll see tomorrow, when your tasks are revealed. Good night." With that, John closed his eyes.

A/N: Not that proud of this chapter, but I needed to finish up with it. Such a hassle, having all of my cool ideas apply to Books 2 and 3.


End file.
